1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to automatic control technology, and particularly to a car key and a method for controlling the car using the car key.
2. Description of Related Arts
A car key often includes a remote control device, for locking or unlocking a trunk lid or doors of the car, for example. However, presently, users can only view information (e.g., fuel status) of the car on an instrument panel within the car.